User blog:Goosethehonker/Asriel Dreemurr (Exaggerated) pre Retcon
|-|Asriel= |-|AU Storyshift Asriel= |-|AU Underswap Asriel= |-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Supreme God Of Hyperdeath= |-|∞ Power God Of Hyperdeath= |-|Angel Of Death= |-|∞ Power Angel Of Death= |-|Base (With 12 SOULs)= |-|Also With 12 SOULs= Note: Credits to the respective artist of these arts :D 'Summary ' His Supreme Majesty, The GOD who dominates all, Lord Asriel Dreemurr is the son of King Asgore '''and Queen Toriel,' the Royal Family that rules the Underground. When 'The Supreme Lord 'was born, he contradicts everything immediately. Everyone, even his own Parents seems to know 'Asriel' was with them way before he was born, even before his parents were born. Regardless, The '''King '''and '''queen' love the son just like how Asriel ''loves them back. At a very young age, ''Lord Asriel ''surpasses every single being in the Underground, even his own Father. A divine power unrivaled by any monster, his Father took notice that this was just an extremely tiny fraction of the boy's power. Years after the '''King '''and '''Queen '''passed, ''Asriel ''in fit of rage but also sadness, displayed his true power, to the point, in the first few moments of this display, he became an ''∞ Entity. He then became the God of Undertale. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: ''Far Beyond the concept of Tiers ''| Ultimately beyond the scope of Tiers | ''Undefineable, Unimagineable and Unknown, atleast rivals ''Dante ''and ''Goku (God of Hyperdeath) | ''Completely Undefineable ''| ''Supremely superior to his previous form by a massive amount ''| ''Extremely Impossible to define, ''massively dwarfs his previous form ''| ''Extremely Impossible To Comprehend, ''(Angel of Death) | ''Ultimately Impossible to even imagine a fraction of the divine power of this Angelic form ''(∞ Power Angel of Death) | ''Absolutely Imposible to Attempt to Comprehend and Way but Really Way Beyond That of What's Currently Known (Broke All-Known Aleversal Measurements ? Times Over and Over, Each One Overlapping The Past One) outclasses Frisk and Chara's Angel Forms (With 12 SOULs) Name: ''His Supreme Majesty, the GOD who dominates all, Lord Asriel Dreemurr.'' Origin: Undertale ' '| ''Created Undertale, thus, is not define by Origin'' Gender: Appears to be Male | ''Not bound by Gender'' Age: ''Appears to be in his 10s ''| ''(Technically, he is not bound by the concept of "age")'' Classification: ''Lord of All, God of Hyperdeath and Angel of Death. Monarch of Undertale'' Powers and Abilities: ''Unimagineable levels of God Determination, Immunity to SOUL Manipulation, God Strength, God Speed, God Durability, God Agility, God Stamina, True God Immortality (Lord Asriel is a constant, thus, Asriel will, no matter what, exist everytime), Unrivaled levels of Reality Manipulation, God Immunity to extreme amounts of PIS, Immunity to Stat Manipulation, and whatever Lord Asriel Desires'' Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale : Beyond all scales of Destruction (Asriel') | Varies '''(The Alternate versions of Asriel are either equal, weaker or stronger than Standard Asriel) | ''Massively surpassed previous forms, Primary God Form ''(His Primary Fighting Form, ''Asriel''' can easily spar with beings like 'Goku and[[ Alexcar3000| '''Alex]]) (God Of Hyperdeath) | ''Massively greater than before ''(In this form, ''Asriel ''will be able to effortlessly generate his previous form strongest attack in an instant) (∞ God of Hyperdeath) | ''Massively outclass God form by a massive amount, completely inapplicable or measureable ''(Note: Haven't spar with anyone yet in this form) (Angel of Death) | ''EXTREMELY INAPPLICABLE, COMPLETELY OUTCLASS PREVIOUS ANGEL FORM BY A MASSIVE AMOUNT ''(Note: Haven't spar with anyone yet in this Angel form) '''(∞ Power Angel of Death) | ''IMMEASURABLE BY ALL ALEVERSAL STANDARDS ABOUT "ATTACK POTENCY" outclasses Frisk and Chara's Angel Forms (With 12 SOULs) Speed: ''Completely blitz ''Sans ''effortlessly ''(Can easily keep up with Undyne) (Young Asriel) | Varies '''(The Alternate Versions of Asriel are either equally fast, faster or slower than Standard Asriel) | Blitz Undyne effortlessly '(Was entirely on a whole new level of speed compare to '''Undyne') (God of Hyperdeath) | Massively faster than before ''(∞ Power God of Hyperdeath) | ''IMPOSSIBLY FAST '(Can easily keep up with 'Dante ) (Angel of Death) | INAPPLICABLE TO THE WORD 'FAST' ''(At some point, some of his rivals said that ''Asriel briefly outrun em) '(∞ Power Angel of Death) | '''''THE SENTENCE "INAPPLICABLE TO THE WORD FAST" CAN'T KEEP UP ANYMORE AND ACTUALLY NOT MEASURABLE BY ANY AND ALL KNOWN STANDARDS outclasses Frisk and Chara's Angel Forms (With 12 SOULs) Striking Strength: ''Extremely Powerful ''(Even as a child, Asriel's strikes was able to send ''everything ''into ''oblivion) '''(Young Asriel) | ''Impossible to define or measure ''(Again, his strikes seems to have no limits at all) (Corrupted Asriel) ''Impossible to define or measure ''(God of Hyperdeath) | ''Impossibly greater than before ''(∞ Power God of Hyperdeath) | ''Inapplicable ''(Angel of Death) | ''Extremely Inapplicable ''(Strikes were on par with''' Divine Goku, and 'Chara ' is the only rival in terms of Striking Strength) '''(∞ Power Angel of Death) | 'Way Too Inapplicable to be Referred to' outclasses Frisk and Chara's Angel Forms (With 12 SOULs) Lifting Strength: ''Irrelevant ''(As a child, he always played with a ball containing reality, fantasy, fiction and beyond) (Young Asriel) |'' Impossible to define '(Completely irrelevant as he is always carrying ''everything at all times) (Corrupted Asriel) | ''Completely irrelevant from this point on'' (God of Hyperdeath and beyond) Durability :'' Irrelevant ''(Due to being the God of the concept of Death itself, it is impossible for 'Asriel 'to ever die at all) '(Young Asriel)' | Completely impervious to all impossible forms of attacks (Corrupted Asriel) | Tanked many blows from the likes of ''Dante Anthony Redgrave ''and Goku (God of Hyperdeath) | ''Much more greater than before ''(∞ Power God of Hyperdeath) | ''Impossible to define ''(Angel of Death) | ''Impossibly greater than before ''(Comparing the durability of this form and the previous was like comparing an ant to his rival, Dante) (∞ Power Angel of Death) | Greater Than All Previous Stacked-Up outclasses Frisk and Chara's Angel Forms (With 12 SOULs) Stamina: ''Infinite ''(Seems to always play as a child and never tires) | ''Infinite ''(Tapping into his potential will make him fight without any signs of fatigue) | Completely irrelevant from this point on ''(God of Hyperdeath) ' 'Range: Everywhere ''(Able to fight opponents everywhere in a span of an instant) | ''Greater than before ''| ''Completely irrelevant as it is ultimately unapplicable when in God form ''(God Of Hyperdeath and beyond) Intelligence: ''As The God who dominates all, Lord Asriel knows everything that exist, will exist or haven't exist yet by just being God ''| ''Same as before, but when fighting his opponent, he will know his opponent, their moves, motives etc. ''(God of Hyperdeath) Standard Equipment: Chaos Sabers, Chaos Buster Weapon, His ∞ Black robes with white long sleeves, His ∞ Determination, and whatever Asriel desires 'Notable Asriel Dreemurr Attacks/Techniques' *''Chaos Manipulation -- ''Asriel has complete control over the element of chaos. He can bend chaos to his will and change it to whatever he desires. Many of his notable attacks are created from chaos altered by Asriel. *''Chaos Immunity ''-- Asriel is completely immune to any "over the top haxes and abilities" that overrides the stats and powers of characters. If an opponent ever did try to use this on Asriel, it will be deflected back onto the opponent and will override and delete all of the opponent's power and stats, rendering him absolutely harmless which allows Asriel to go in for the kill. *''Mental Destruction -- ''Asriel is able to completely shatter the minds of his opponents, completely forcing them to subject to Asriel's will. This ability allowed Asriel to control countless people and eventually form the Asriel Armies. An Army compose of enslaved powerful beings. A great majority of them are even above Memetic Tier+ Characters. Asriel's Armies normally attack his opponent first while Asriel uses his sheer amount of skills in tactics and stradegies to command his armies. *''Soul Manipulation ''-- Asriel manipulates his opponents soul, rendering them unable to move at all. Asriel will do whatever he desires with the soul, let it be torturing till even after the end of time or just imprisoned them in a hellish, twisted world. *''Tapping into his divine Power'' -- '''If Asriel finds any difficulties in fighting his opponents, he will then tap into his divine power, giving him an immense boost in power. This will transform him into his next form, ''Corrupted Form'.'' 'Notable Corrupted Asriel Dreemurr Attacks/Techniques' *Corrupted Chaos Immunity -- ''When Asriel uses his divine power in his base form, all of his attacks and abilities including this particular one drastically increases immensely. The immunity has been improve greatly and now can literally tank every kind of beyond the concept of hax/broken abilities/attacks and also is immune to beyond the concept of durability negation/ignore". Even ignoring the ignore ignoring the ignore (repeat as many times necessary) won't do anything to Asriel. *''Corrupted Mental Destruction -- ''Asriel mental destruction ability has been improve greatly and can now absolutely destroy the minds of Asriel opponents. Asriel can destroy the minds of even an entire ∞ army that has immunity from mental attacks. This attack completely negates any, and EVERY, mind defenses and are strong enough to make Memetic+ Characters his slaves. *''Corrupted Soul Manipulation -- ''Asriel Soul Manipulation is not only ∞ more powerful than its previous version, it can also manipulate beings who are even SOULLESS. Asriel can even "break" a soul in half, which is literally impossible to a mere human. Asriel is able to manipulate entire armies of souls and soulless characters. *''God Of Hyperdeath transformation -- ''A majestic and powerful form.......Asriel transforms into a form not even "Beyond the concept of ∞ Memetic" characters would want to face. A form infamously called....The God Of Hyperdeath. In this form, Asriel is far greater than his previous self by an impossible amount. This impossible form is only reserve for more worthy opponents. Asriel has access to a new, wide variety of extremely powerful attacks and techniques and also.....a new badass look. Usually the primary form, and is the same form Asriel use in his fight against Goku. 'God of Hyperdeath Form' Overview: The God of Hyperdeath Form is the most common God form Lord Asriel ''will always use when fighting his opponents. The form became his most common appearance, and there are reasons why it does so. ' '''Power: The immense divine power of this form is beyond the scope of any Undertale characters. To date, there is only ''one undertale character'' who rivals this form's power, and a'' number of characters ''from other verses has also rival ''Lord Asriel's ''God powers. Notable God Of Hyperdeath Attacks/Techniques *''Chaos Fire ''-- Asriel rains down waves of waves of Fires that can burn entire Verses in an instant. When use against a Ice User, the damage output doubles and has critical hit against that Ice User. The Fire cannot be extinguished by any means. *''Chaos Buster'' -- Asriel summons a weapon, which was created by pure energy, that fires a hail of bullets that can pierce through ABSOLUTELY everything in its path, and he concludes the attack byf iring an enormous, multi-colored laser that are ridiculously strongenough to destroy "beyond the concept of being destroyed" opponents. *''Hell's Chaos ''-- An attack that sends its targets through a loop of death though how they die will be agonising it attacks. It targets mentally and physically for all eternity. The amount of damage is depend on how uch sins his opponent accumulated. If the opponent has a large amount of sins, Asriel's damage output increases. *''Virtue's Chaos -- ''An attack similar to Hell's Chaos, this attack counts the virtues his opponent accumilated. This attack is primarily used on heroic opponents Asriel faces. The more good deeds Asriel's opponent has done, the greater the damage output of the attack. *''Chaos Blaster'' -- An upgraded version of Chaos Buster, it fires ∞ faster and more accurate than the Chaos Buster, and a spiraling cluster of extremely powerful stars emerge from the weapon when it fires its laser *''Chaos Saber'' -- Asriel summons two enormous blades that can cut through ABSOLUTELY anything and everything in its path. Also can produce deadly sparks that can wipe out his opponents easily if the sword ever misses (which will never happens) *''Chaos Slicer'' -- An upgraded Chaos Saber, it can cut through the opponents defenses like "beyond the concept of defences" like hot knife through butter. The blades now has increase attack speed, and slices swiftly through the opponents, In addition, the sparks that are emitted from the Blades are also much faster and are hard to avoid. *''Shocker Breaker'' -- Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lighting,that are strong enough vaporise entire Memetic+ armies in just one bolt of lighting, across the battlefield with sheer accuracy. This is the primary ranged attack Asriel uses very often, along with the Chaos Blaster. *'Chaos Cloning '-- Asriel creates multiple amount of clones to help him aid in his fight. The amount of clones Asriel desires is up to him, and all of them possess the same abilities as the original Asriel. *''Shocker Breaker II'' -- A much more powerful version of the Shocker Breaker attack, this time, the bolts of transdimensional lightings are impossible to avoid and it can break through "beyond the concept of being defeated" opponents, and also covers the ENTIRE battlefield, destroying absolutely everything it strikes. *''Star Blazing'' -- Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foes, which explodes into even more stars scattering in every direction. He finishes the attack with the largest stars or all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all direction *''Galacta Blazing'' -- An even more powerful version of Star Blazing, this time, thestars will guide into their opponents and utterly destroy them completely *''Chaos Blast ''-- Asriel surrounds himself with impenetrable shields that blast everything in the vicinity. The blast is omnidirectional, and any opponent fires any of his or her attacks at Asriel's shield, it will deflect those attacks back to the Opponent. The Chaos Blast is infamous for tanking God Kamehameha's ''from 'Goku. *Hyper Goner' -- The most powerful attack while only using a tiny fraction of this forms ∞ power. Asriel transform into an enormous, frightening goat skull that will completely make all of Asriel opponents fear him and also turn insane. He then proceeds to consume his opponent, along with the entirety of every reality, non-reality, existence, non-existence, fantasy, non-fantasy, through a process called "Chaos Absorbtion". This process completely absorbs his opponents entirely and once the opponent is caught in the process, he/she will NEVER escape from the attack. The only thing the opponent can do is struggle as he gets to watch his very being being absorb by the God Of Hyperdeath himself, Asriel Dreemurr. *∞ Power God Of Hyperdeath Transformation -- ''An absolutely powerful form that ∞ surpass the first God of Hyperdeath form, this form is the result when Asriel begins to use his ∞ power in his God Of Hyperdeath form. All of his attacks and techniques has been upgraded to ∞, and is literally IMPOSSIBLE BY ANY MEANS/NON-MEANS to be hurt at all. This form is truly great indeed. 'Angel of Death Form' ' ' Note: Fantastic job to WalkingMelonsAAA for this magnificent fanart! Overview: The absolute purest form of Asriel, this is the perfect example of a being who achieved the absolute. Asriel only use this form on beings who are considered worthy enough to face him in this state. To date, only ''two beings '' have ever force Asriel to use this Forms power, and no other beings from other Verses has ever sparred with the Angel of Death. 'Notable Feats' Asriel 'in '''God of Hyperdeath form '''was actually 'able to "kill" ''Alex ''by stabbing him with a Chaos Saber''' (However, due to Prince Alex's immense DETERMINATION, he came back from that, which made Asriel use his true divine power against him).'' Goku '''himself commented that '''Asriel '''in his '''God Of Hyperdeath form '''can be more of a challenge to him (Refer to comments and see for yourself) '''IAmTheBreadMan32, '''is pretty scared of '''Asriel's Angel Of Death, '''and won't even spar with him when '''Asriel is at''' ∞ Angel of Death''' Key: Young Asriel | AU Asriel | God Of Hyperdeath | ∞ God of Hyperdeath | Angel of Death | ∞ Angel of Death Notable Victories: '''''In Younger Form: All Undertale Characters except for a specific few ' '''Azathoth '(Azathoth is his Sibling's (Chara) favourite demon as like his Sibling, Azathoth is a daemon sultan) 'TOAA '(TOAA is above all except Asriel) 'Divine Presence '(Made a mockery out of him) 'Kami Tenchi '(To bright looking) 'The Primal Monitor '(The monitor crash when it tried to load in Undertale) 'Undoubtedly First '(Asriel came first and UF came last) 'All Memetic characters '(Spars with all of them and came out a winner) 'Every Memetic+ and beyond characters '(Massively surpass everyone in this tier) 'Many of this Wiki's Top Tiers '(Somehow, Asriel is REALLY that strong) 'Suggsverse '(Casually solos it) In God Of Hyperdeath Form: 'Sans (Exaggerated) ' (Sans, just like his Brother, have a sense of loyalty to the '''Royal Dreemurr Family, '''but ''Lord Asriel'' consider Sans a best friend) 'Overlord Gaster '(The Overlord still have to kneel before ''His Majesty, Lord Asriel'') '''Mettaton OMEGA (Even at 100%, Mettaton has no match against Asriel) Alex Dreemurr (LV1) Asriel in God form dominated Prince Alex in power, although Prince Alex caused Asriel to have a little struggle in their spar. Gallery Asriel dreemurr undertale hopes and dreams by walkingmelonsaaa-d9tyi42.png.jpeg|Asriel fighting Frisk yHDx59l.png|Lord Asriel sitting on his Throne asriel__save_by_prochaine-d9l2m2e.jpg|Asriel holding EVERYTHING AND NOTHING in his hands f55.png|''Asriel'' and Chara Asriel with Chara.jpg|Asriel and Chara, Best Friends Forever Category:Blog posts